Love Letter
by MagicaaLove
Summary: Ryo and Rika have a small talk in the park that leaves Rika thinking. Please read and review if you can! Rated T to be safe. :) Just a fluffy one-shot for u!


**Hi there! I have one more fanfic for you all! It's a simple letter from Rika to Ryo, don't worry...**

**I haven't forgot about my other story, don't worry. But I just wanted to get this one out of my head... I love Ryuki, and I used the Rika's American name, cuz I don't like her Japanese one. I grew up with Rika, not Ruki, so it's Rika the one who will stay!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**On the Fic!**

* * *

In a beautiful Autumn afternoon, Rika Nonaka was walking home, alone, thinking about what had just happened in the park, with her best friend Ryo.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Oh, come on, Rika, you can't be that lame!"

"Ryo, I'm not a kid anymore! And why do you even want to do that?"

" 'cause it's fun! Come on, Wildcat, come play with me!"

"You can't be serious..." Rika said, watching her friend climb onto the green slide and waving at her.

"Come on, Rika, it'll be fun!"

"Okay, but just one ride..." The young woman said, walking to the boy.

**... After 30 minutes ...**

"Okay, Ryo, I'm tired" The girl said, after playing in the sandbox, slide and swings "Let's go sit over there."

"Okay, Princess." Ryo said. They led down, Ryo having his arm around Rika's shoulders. "Rika, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, hero-boy. What is it?"

"Have you ever though about your future?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. Why?"

"Am I in that future?"

"Of course. You're my friend, Ryo. Why?"

"Just to know. What about..."

"Spit it out, Pretty Boy."

"What about us, Rika?"

"Us? What about us?" Rika asked, sitting down. Ryo followed her example.

"Do WE have a future?" Ryo asked, looking at her. Rika locked her eyes with his and saw traces of worry, but mostly doubt.

"We? Ryo, I... I don't know. I guess I never though in that..." Rika lied, blushing and hiding her face.

"Rika, that's a lie and you know it. Just tell me the true. Please."

"I... I... I CAN'T!" Rika exclaimed, getting up and running away.

**End Flashback**

* * *

'Ryo is right, I can't keep lying to myself.' She though. 'I gotta tell him the true. But how? I'm scared...'

When she got home, she found her grandmother reading a letter, sitting on the couch.

"Nany, what are you doing?" Rika asked.

"Oh, hi dear. I'm just reading some love letters that your grandfather used to write to me."

"Love letters? Nany, that's it! Thank you so much!" Rika said, hugging her grandmother and running to her room.

**Rika's POV:**

"I might as well finish this once." said the young redhead for herself, sitting on the desk in her room, by the window, picking up a sheet of paper and in her favorite pen and began writing:

«Dear Ryo,

I know that I never said this out loud, but ... I think I'm beginning to admit my love for you.

I don't know why I started to like you. Everyone says that we are made for each other, though I don't know why.

I started to realize that I love your cerulean blue eyes, your rebellious brown hair, which matches perfectly with your personality, your stupidly perfect smile, how you faced and accepted and all my threats, angers and irritations. »

At that moment, the young woman looked at the window, beside her and stayed in that position for a while, reflecting what she would write. A shadow of the young man whom she was writing about appeared in the window, with his characteristic smile. The girl sighed and returned her attention to the paper in front of her.

«I never understood why you didn't run away from me when I threatened you repeatedly, something that everyone did.

I pulled you away every time you tried to take down my emotional barriers, expecting you get the message and move on. But what happened was quite the opposite; you came harder and continue to fight all that prevented you from reaching my true self.

And eventually you got it. You came, you took my heart in your hands and you stayed there. Today I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the only one I turn to when I admit that I need help (and we both know that's not often), the only one I trust enough to see me cry, that helps me overcome the barrier to let the river run.

I do not know how the lovely guy as you could fall in love with a girl like me. The violet-eyed redhead girl with a temper the size of the world, solitary and aggressive.

I did lied to you. I do think about us a lot. Especially about our future. Yes, I want a future with you, Ryo. A future in love.

This is my response to your call to my heart. I love you and I know you love me too, thanks to all the times you tried to make me see that. However, I am not brave enough to take the first step. Help me, Ryo, please.

With love,

Rika Nonaka»

A young man with blue eyes and brown hair held the letter, with trembling hands. Tears came to his eyes, but were not of sadness; they were of joy. He raised his face, drove the look for the glimpse of the redhead girl directing to him and murmured:

"Rika..."

* * *

**A/N: So, do you like it? I hope so... The letter is a summary from a redaction I've done to school. Pwease tell me what you think! Love 'ya all!**

**MagicaaLove :)**


End file.
